


Love is a Battlefield

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been trying to dry Blaine's hair off with no luck for almost ten minutes now, so he hops down and grabs Blaine's hand, red dye be damned.  "Come on," he says.  "They got you pretty good.  We should go try to actually wash this off of you, all that red dye is horrible for your pores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar.

Kurt's busy trying to beat his high score in Angry Birds when he hears Puck say, "Oh _shit_!" and start laughing obnoxiously, as Puck is wont to do.

"What is it this time, Puckerman?" Kurt asks, finally tearing his eyes away. "Did someone-- Blaine Anderson, what have you _done_?" Kurt gasps, taking in the sight before him. Blaine is _covered_ in strawberry slushie. There's still a hunk of it melting on the top of his head and streaming down his cheek, and he can see some on Artie's shoe and Mercedes's arm when they follow Blaine into the room.

"Lay off your man, Kurt, he took one for the team," Mercedes says, wheeling Artie into place and grabbing a towel from the stack they keep on hand to clean the two of them up.

"Who was it?" Kurt asks, his jaw clenched. "Tell me who it was, Blaine, and I will _kick_ their ass."

The chorus of _Awwww_ s from the girls behind him don't exactly help back up his claim, but still. Kurt is _pissed_.

"Seriously, man," Finn pipes up, "tell us who it was. I can at least make sure they get hit extra hard at practice today."

"I don't know his name. Big one, with the blond hair?"

"Strando," Puck hisses. "Asshole."

Kurt shoots Finn a grateful look before stalking over and grabbing some towels because Blaine's still just kind of standing there, dripping red dye all over the choir room floor, and now that Kurt's done being pissed at the slushie-er he's starting to get a little pissed at the slushie-ee.

"I thought we talked about this," he says as he jumps up to sit on top of the piano and motions Blaine forward.

"We did, Kurt," Blaine sighs, dropping his head forward and letting Kurt get the worst of the slushie off of his head. "But I couldn't keep avoiding it forever. I know you want to protect me. It's really sweet, and I really do appreciate it. But you can't keep me safe forever. I knew what I was doing when I transferred, okay? I can take it. Besides, Artie just got new shoes and Mercedes said her top was designer earlier and, well."

"And you had to play the hero," Kurt says, scrubbing behind Blaine's ear a little harder than he deserves. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You've been trying to jump in front of slushies since you _got_ here, you just happened to luck out and get a chance when I wasn't around."

"Yes," Blaine says, deadpan, as he shakes his shirt and a hunk of ice falls out. "I'm so very lucky."

"You didn't have to do this just so people would like you," Kurt says quietly, tossing one pretty much soaked towel to the ground and grabbing another. This, _them_ , they're new. When Kurt had decided to leave Dalton and go back to McKinley, Blaine had begged him not to, had told Kurt how he'd really felt, and Kurt had been so terrified that going back to McKinley meant missing out on Blaine. He'd spent a few tense, horrible days feeling sick about it until Blaine had walked into his dorm room, kissed him, and shown Kurt the paperwork for his transfer to McKinley. They've talked about it since then, and Kurt knows he isn't the only reason Blaine transferred, but he also knows he was a big part of it, and he's kind of terrified that Blaine's going to end up regretting it. He'd done his best, he _had_ \- he'd drawn Blaine detailed maps of the best routes to take to avoid harassment at different times, and gone through his yearbook and pointed out the football players by name and face, but here Blaine was, rendering all his hard work useless.

"I know," Blaine says, reaching to stroke at Kurt's cheek but wisely thinking better of it when he sees his red stained hand. "I didn't do it because I wanted to be part of the team. I did it because--"

"He is," Mercedes interrupts him, bending down and grabbing the wet towel off the floor. "He did it because he _is_ part of the team. We've all stepped in front of slushies for someone at one point or another, Kurt, and so have you," she reminds him.

"Forgiven?" Blaine asks, pouting adorably in a way that is so not fair.

"Ugh, fine," Kurt sighs, and he doesn't miss the not at all covert low five Blaine gives Mercedes as she heads to toss the towels in a plastic bag. Blaine grins at him and lifts up on his tip-toes to peck Kurt on the lips. "Your lips are sticky," Kurt says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at the same time Santana says, "Wanky," before gasping. "Wait, what did I just say? This is so confusing, I always just assumed Hummel had a smooth area down there, like a Ken doll."

"Sometimes I make my Ken dolls do it," Brittany says. "Two guys together is totally hot."

Blaine looks more than a little scared, and Kurt has been trying to dry his hair off with no luck for almost ten minutes now, so he hops down and grabs Blaine's hand, red dye be damned. "Come on," he says. "They got you pretty good. We should go try to actually wash this off of you, all that red dye is horrible for your pores."

-

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Blaine asks nervously as Kurt leads him into the locker room. "I mean, is anyone--"

"It's class period, remember?" Kurt says, leading Blaine over to the showers. "Besides, I'm going to stand guard. If anyone wants to mess with you they're gonna have to get through me."

"My hero," Blaine says, smiling softly at Kurt and leaning up to kiss him.

Kurt blushes a little, then pulls back and swats at Blaine's shoulder, motioning toward the showers.

Kurt hears Blaine's clothes hit the ground and tries very, very hard not to think about the fact that Blaine is naked less than three feet away from him. The water starts up, and Kurt's trying to distract himself by running through the lyrics for the number they're working on in Glee when he hears Blaine's frustrated huff.

"This stuff won't come out of my hair. I think it bonded with my gel," Blaine says sadly.

"Are you even using shampoo?" Kurt asks, because Blaine hadn't gone to his gym locker before getting in.

"I'm using the bar of soap someone left in here?"

"Oh _gross_ , Blaine," Kurt groans. "That's probably been on someone else's _balls_ , Blaine, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh," Blaine says, and Kurt hears something hit the shower floor. "Eww."

"Hold on," Kurt sighs, heading for his locker. He grabs his shower caddy, and his towel since Blaine doesn't have one of those either, and he tries not to look, he _really_ does, but. Well. Blaine's eyes are closed and his head is tipped back under the water and he's wet and tan _everywhere_ , and Kurt's eyes are steadily drifting lower and lower when Blaine turns around. Kurt can't really be disappointed, though. Not when Blaine's ass looks like _that_.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, thankfully still facing the wall, and Kurt shakes his head, hurrying over to stand by the partition. He gives a fleeting thought to the last time he was here, talking to Sam, but then Blaine turns and smiles at him, blinking his eyes when water rolls off of his hair and onto his eyelashes, and all Kurt can think about is how very, very lucky he is. "Hi," Blaine says.

"Hi."

"I am so, so naked right now," Blaine blurts out, immediately flushing. Kurt laughs, setting his shower caddy down on top of the partition and motioning for Blaine to turn around.

"Let me wash your hair," he says, and Blaine turns around, his shoulders wide and shining with water and Kurt almost gets distracted again, but then Blaine clears his throat and fidgets nervously.

"I'm still very naked," he says. "I've got to stop saying naked."

"I am aware of that," Kurt says, squeezing some shampoo into his hands and rubbing them together before sinking his hands into Blaine's hair. "I only peeked a little bit."

"I _knew_ it," Blaine says.

"Oh please, I know you peeked in that dressing room at Macy's last week, Blaine. Fair's fair."

"You still had your underwear on," Blaine whines.

"Hush and tilt your head back," Kurt says, working the shampoo into a lather and massaging it into Blaine's hair. The bubbles start to turn pink from the dye, and Kurt taps at Blaine's shoulder. "Rinse," he says, squeezing another bit of shampoo into his hands and watching the way the muscles in Blaine's arm flex when he reaches up to move his hands through his hair.

"Done!" Blaine says, sounding stupidly proud.

"Come back here then," Kurt says, making a very, very concentrated effort to keep his eyes straight ahead as Blaine steps over and turns his back to Kurt, tipping his head back.

Kurt's hands slide more smoothly through Blaine's hair now that the worst of the syrupy slushie is gone, and Kurt lets his hands linger even after he's worked the shampoo in, rubbing at Blaine's scalp and letting his fingers slide forward and rub at Blaine's temples. Blaine lets out a soft noise that sounds halfway between a grunt and a moan, and Kurt smiles to himself.

"Your hair is getting long," Kurt says, idly rubbing at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, I know," Blaine says, his voice lazy and slow. "I need to schedule a-- oh god. Oh god, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice getting panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asks, instinctively looking around for any lurking jocks.

"I just realized I don't have any gel with me," Blaine says, sounding absolutely _terrified_.

"Oh calm down," Kurt says, laughing. "I'm always prepared. I have a complete hair care emergency kit in my bag."

"You're the _best_ ," Blaine says, his shoulders relaxing and his head going lax in Kurt's hands. Kurt's so, so tempted to lean in and kiss the little patch of skin behind Blaine's ear, the one that makes him shiver, but instead he drops his hands from Blaine's hair and pushes at his shoulder.

"Go rinse," Kurt says, and he pointedly averts his eyes and grabs his conditioner and body wash. Kurt has a momentary hygiene freak out about letting Blaine use his loofah, but when he weighs it against the things he plans to do to Blaine at some point in the hopefully near future, he decides it's really not a big deal.

"Done," Blaine says, hopping forward and kissing Kurt on the nose.

"You're such a nerd," Kurt says, smiling. "Turn around, it's conditioner time."

"I don't really need conditioner, my hair usually--"

"Yes you do," Kurt says, patting him on the shoulder. "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you. I'm sorry you got slushied, but this has actually turned into a really great opportunity to confront you about your hair care."

"I'm glad things worked out for you," Blaine says, tipping his head back as Kurt massages the conditioner through his hair. Kurt does give in this time, darting forward and kissing behind Blaine's ear, and Blaine tilts his head to the side, baring an awful lot of neck that Kurt really, really wants to put his mouth on. He's considering it when Blaine straightens up and clears his throat.

"Should I rinse now?" Blaine asks, his voice a little lower than usual, and Kurt blinks slowly.

"Of course not," he says. "There is so, so much I have to teach you."

Blaine spins around and crosses his eyes at Kurt, sticking his tongue out, and Kurt laughs, loud and sudden. " _Such_ a nerd," he says, darting in and kissing Blaine quickly. "Now," he says, handing over his loofah and body wash. "After you wash the rest of that slushie off, you can rinse the conditioner out."

Blaine leans back in and kisses him again, quickly, before turning back toward the shower spray. Kurt hums a little to himself and puts his shampoo and conditioner back in their allotted slots in his shower caddy. When he looks back up Blaine is running the loofah across his shoulders and down his chest, trailing soap, and Kurt does look away. He _has_ to. That's-- he's not sure he's quite ready for that.

He's already half hard, just from being so close to a very, very naked Blaine and all the little kisses and the _noises_ Blaine had made when Kurt washed his hair, and oh crap. Kurt has really got to calm down and get off of this train of thought before half hard turns into more. He turns his back to Blaine and counts to ten, thinking about the time he'd walked in on his dad in the shower. That was definitely a non-sexy, non-Blaine related shower memory, but it only helps a little bit, and Kurt's trying to dredge up some even worse memories when Blaine clears his throat.

"Uh, can you hand me the towel?" Blaine asks, and Kurt's blushing a little when he turns around, but whatever. Blaine can deal with it, it's all his stupid, sexy fault.

Kurt drops his gaze to the floor and when he looks back, Blaine's got the towel wrapped around his waist. He's looking around a little helplessly and shaking his head, spraying water droplets. Kurt's going to get him another towel, he is, but he's a little distracted because Blaine's hair is so wet and so curly and the water's dripping down from his hair and trailing down Blaine's neck and his shoulders and his chest and-- Kurt swallows and forces himself to look away because he is _definitely_ staring again.

He turns around and grabs a towel from one of the shelves, and he kind of just throws it at Blaine's stupid, wet, hot face.

"Thanks?" Blaine says, from under the towel.

"Sorry," Kurt says, rolling his eyes at himself. He steps forward and takes the towel back. "Here, let me," he says, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him over to the nearest bench. He rubs the towel over Blaine's hair once Blaine sits down, making sure to press and scrunch and not just rub. Kurt may or may not have - one day in their dark, even more gel-filled past - googled curly hair care tips, preparing for the day he'd finally get an in to teach Blaine everything he'd been doing wrong.

Blaine hums a little, low in his throat, and rests his head back against Kurt's stomach. Kurt can't even complain that Blaine's getting his shirt wet, because Blaine's face is relaxed and happy and tilted up at Kurt and Kurt wants to kiss him _so badly_ that it takes him a second to remember that he can. Blaine's his _boyfriend now_ , so he bends down and kisses him, upside down and kind of awkward, but he can feel Blaine smile against his mouth.

Kurt pulls away after a second, when he feels himself start to get a little too into it, and he starts back up at Blaine's hair, squeezing until it's as dry as it's going to get with just a towel. "Done," he says, and Blaine stands up almost immediately, stepping over the bench and backing Kurt up against the lockers. He's pressing close, way too close, and he's got to be able to feel that Kurt's half hard, but Blaine doesn't even bat an eye. He just shuffles even closer and tips his head up, kissing Kurt deep but kind of hesitant until Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's damp curls and sighs into his mouth.

Blaine makes a low, pleased noise and presses even closer until Kurt can feel that Blaine's hard too, and Blaine licks over Kurt's bottom lip, his hand squeezing at Kurt's hip. Blaine's teeth scrape over his lip a little as he tilts his head, and Kurt gasps into his mouth, his hips jerking forward desperately.

Blaine pulls away, flushed and panting, and rests his forehead against Kurt's. "We should probably get back to the choir room," he says, his voice a little breathless, and as much as Kurt hates to admit it, Blaine's right. They need to get back before Kurt's fully hard and making bad decisions because his boyfriend is still damp and mostly naked. Kurt reluctantly nods, his hands still petting at Blaine's hair. It's starting to dry up, his curls bouncy and light and perfect.

"Do you have that gel?" Blaine asks, as Kurt brushes a stray curl off of his forehead.

"You know," Kurt says, tilting his head and considering Blaine's hair, "I think I forgot it at home today. Such a shame."

"I don't believe you," Blaine says immediately.

"You also don't know the combination to my gym locker," Kurt says, pulling out his spare pair of jeans and a white v-neck undershirt and then pointedly closing his locker.

"I don't understand why you want me to suffer," Blaine whines.

"One day," Kurt says, handing over the clothes, "you'll thank me for this."

-

"Are you sure I don't look stupid?" Blaine asks, tugging on Kurt's hand and stopping him from opening the door to the choir room.

Kurt takes Blaine in - his hair curly and natural, Kurt's shirt clinging to his broader chest, his jeans pegged at the bottom where they're a little too long. Blaine looks fucking _gorgeous_.

"You'll do," Kurt says, grinning at him and leaning in, kissing Blaine deeply enough to make sure Blaine knows he was kidding.

"Okay," Blaine says, pulling back and taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"You're going an hour without gel, Blaine, not heading off to war," Kurt says, rolling his eyes affectionately and grabbing Blaine's hand as he leads him back into the choir room.

Kurt's eyes narrow as Santana immediately gives Blaine a very slow, very heated look up and down. "Huh," she says, once she finally drags her eyes away from Blaine's chest. "Maybe I was right after all. _Wank_ y."

  



End file.
